goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pollyanna (1960 film)
Pollyanna is a 1960 film based on the Eleanor Porter novel of the same name. Cast Singing roles *Hayley Mills - Pollyanna *Nancy Olson - Nancy Furman Non-singing roles *Jane Wyman - Aunt Polly *Richard Egan - Dr. Edmond Chilton *Karl Malden - Reverend Paul Ford *Adolphe Menjou - Mr. Pendergast *Donald Crisp - Mayor Karl Warren *Agnes Moorehead - Mrs. Snow *Kevin Corcoran - Jimmy Bean Plot Pollyanna is the 12-year-old orphaned daughter of missionaries who arrives in the fictional small town of Harrington to live with her rich and strict aunt, Polly Harrington, early in the 1900s. Pollyanna is a very cheerful, talkative and radically optimistic youngster who focuses on the goodness of life and always finds something to be glad about, no matter the situation. In doing so, Pollyanna's positive outlook on everything results in her making a wide variety of friends in the community, including the hypochondriac and grouchy Mrs. Snow and the acidic recluse Mr. Pendergast. Aunt Polly's wealth controls most of the town, and, when Harrington citizens want a derelict orphanage razed and rebuilt, Aunt Polly opposes the idea. The townspeople defy her by planning a carnival to raise funds for a new structure; however, because of the control Aunt Polly asserts over every facet of the town, many people feel reluctant to show their support. Aunt Polly becomes furious about their audacity, and she forbids Pollyanna to participate. A group of citizens, led by Dr. Edmond Chilton, tries to persuade the town's minister, Reverend Mr Ford, to publicly declare his support for the bazaar by reminding him that "nobody owns a church". Mr Ford is reminded of the truth of that statement while conversing with Pollyanna, who delivers a note from Aunt Polly with recommendations about his sermon content. At church the following Sunday, in defiance of Aunt Polly, the preacher declares his support for the bazaar and encourages all to attend. On the evening of the carnival Pollyanna is coaxed out of the house by playmate Jimmy Bean, who reminds her that she will lead "America, the Beautiful" at the high point of the event. With misgivings she slips away and has a wonderful time at the carnival. After returning home she avoids Aunt Polly by climbing a tree to her attic bedroom. When she reaches her bedroom window, she falls and is severely injured, losing the use of her legs. Her spirits sink with the calamity, jeopardizing her chances of recovery. When Aunt Polly hears that, she feels sad, realizes that she loves her niece very much, and feels a strong sense of guilt over Pollyanna's injury, believing that it was her fault for not allowing Pollyanna to go to the carnival in the first place. When the townspeople learn of Pollyanna's accident, they gather en masse in Aunt Polly's house with outpourings of love. Pollyanna's spirits gradually return to their usual hopefulness and love of life. She leaves Harrington with Aunt Polly and Dr. Chilton (Who has fallen in love with Aunt Polly) for an operation in Baltimore that, it is hoped, will correct her injury. Musical numbers *"America the Beautiful" - Pollyanna and Choir *"Early One Morning" - Pollyanna and Nancy Category:Films